


Condolences

by lazetta_croft



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine whump, F/M, Hurt clementine, Lee is alive, clementine visits lee, lee is a walker, louis and violet visit lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: Clementine visits walker Lee with Louis And Violet.





	Condolences

She is cementing her walls and burning all the bridges that connect her to the outside world. Her sufferings broke her but she mended herself with her experience. She killed her need for affection by killing her ability to connect.

She long left the human part of hers when she left Lee in Savannah.

Clementine dexterously twirled and slashed with her knife. Walkers swarmed them, but their numbers were larger. It had been years since she had left Lee behind, tied , in the hellhole. Now, she saw herself facing the ghastly ruins of Savannah again.

Louis and Violet walked behind her. She had told them she wanted to make the journey alone, but Louis and Violet told her it was too dangerous to go to Savannah alone.

_"But why ,Clem? Why take such a risk?" Louis asks , and she tortures her lips. Her eyes water and her heart is on fire, but she can't answer._

_She stays silents. Louis nods._

_But he doesn't understand, does he?_

 

"Damn ."Louis said, pulling her cruelly from the fog of her mind.

"Clementine?" And this time, it's Violet. She had been taking the walkers out at twice her speed.

"Yeah?"

"Where now?"

And Clementine felt her veins pulse with electricity. She remembered the road. She remembered his eyes. She remembered the cold that settled on her skin, realising that now she had to make the journey alone.

She remembered his last, shaky , breath as he closed his eyes.

She hadn't turned to see him. But he didn't need to see her face to realise her tears.

"Left from here." She told her.

They walk for a while. And suddenly, Clementine was standing before the door.

"Your call." Louis told her. There was a scared undertone to his masked , cheery voice.

She pulled it open.

And felt herself die at that exact moment.

Because sitting in front of her, was Lee Everett.

Not alive: that ship had sailed a long time ago. But Lee at before her , handcuffed, growling. His face had long lost it's colour. His skin was nearly rotting and his eyes, they had a strange void in them. Blood trails smudged his face, forming a path from his eyes to his cheeks and fading away.

Clementine drew in a shaky breath.

And fell to her knees.

Louis and Violet gaped, finally understanding.

Clementine scapered towards Lee , and sat near him in a safe distance. This was the Lee...Her Lee.... WHich had gave her life a meaning, staring lifelessy at her.

"Lee?"She asks, voce barely a whisper, And feels Louis and Violet take a step back.

"I came back for you." She tells him and he maked a grab for her face, but she catches his hand instead.

And completely breaks at his feet.

She can't breathe, and she knew it. But she didn't care. All she wanted to die in his arms, happily allowing him to kill her.

She feels Louis put his hand on her shoulder.

She wiped away her tears. Taking off her cap, she placed it on Lee's lap.

"Thank you, Lee."


End file.
